


Daddy Issues

by HatakesTaco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, runaway kei tsukishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatakesTaco/pseuds/HatakesTaco
Summary: At the time he was young...he didn't understand. Please- don't blame the child..."He's your father!""He loves me! M-More than he loves you! he told me so himself-""Kei1 Look at the situation! This isn't okay, you should be ashamed of yourself!"No...Please don't blame the child, he doesn't understand! Help him instead! Please...seek help instead, don't-"Kei!"don't yell at him..."KEI!"don't yell at him..."YOU WORTHLESS CHILD, SLEEPING WITH YOUR OWN FATHER!"PLEASE DON"T-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Please be aware that this story will include father/son incest, so if you are sensitive to the topic and/or disturbed by it, you can skip a few parts or just simply not read. Also please take notice that the story will not entirely be father/son incest! It is a Kuroo/Tsukishima so please remember that, and NO, Kuroo is not Kei's father in the story. That is all, and please enjoy it if you can!

"Tsukki! _What if we get caught?"_

_"Shut up! Yamaguchi-"_

_At the time, he was only a child, maybe around the age of twelve or thirteen...but, of course, it started way before then..._

_"You're a bit smaller than he is, but it'll work!" he smiled..the blonde had to smile up at his friend, who stood before him attempting at coving his crotch from his friend who sat on his knees in front of him. "I don't like this, Tsukki!" the male said, making the other frown. "But...I want to make you happy-_

_"Does this seem like fun to you?!" the blonde nodding smiling once more, moving his friend's hands. "Yes! He says it makes him happy every time I try so I want to be better so I can make him happier!" Yamaguchi had frowned, more confused than embarrassed. "He? Who's that-_

_"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING!?"_

_._

_._

_At the time, he was only a child, maybe around the age of fourteen or thirteen or maybe fifteen...but of course, it started way before then...and it still went on._

_"C-Come on Tadashi! More!" he gasped squeezing his thighs together as his friend looked at him like he wanted to cry...but he didn't, yet he knew something was wrong about all of this. "P-lease Ah!" the blonde shuddered, a small laugh escaping past his lips as he stood. "Thank you!" he yells pulling up his pants and running out of their secret hideout in their parent's backyard and back into his home. He giggled as we walked through the door, Akiteru, his older brother was at volleyball practice and his mother wasn't home at the moment...but his father was. And that made him happy inside, the blonde boy bubbling with joy as he jumped into the older Tsukishima's arms. "Hi daddy!" he praised, the older male chuckling as he stroked his hair. "Love, you're sweating.." he whipped the sweet off of Kei's forehead and kissed it lightly, earning another giggle out of the young male. "I was playing with Yamaguchi!" was all that he answered. He knew spilling too much would lead to displeasing his father, and he didn't want that. The male hummed in response and began to walk up the large flight of stairs. "Oh really? What did you play young one?"_

_"A game silly!"_

_._

.

_At the time, he was only...well, he was a growing child, maybe around the age of sixteen or seventeen...but of course, it was deeper than that, and it never stopped._

_"F-father! Please...harder." he gasped out as he clenched the sheets beneath him. He ached for the man behind him and hearing the snap of the camera go off made him even more excited than ever. "Please...I'm so- close..." he could feel himself tighten around the shaft. His father's encouraging words to him were the only thing that kept him going. No Tadashi, no others, just the man who'd shown him love since becoming of age. But of course, everything comes to an end, no matter how beautiful the child may have thought it was...it was wrong in so many ways. "I'm- so close...close-" he whimpered biting down harshly onto his lip as his body jerked forward. He chocked on a sob as a few tears ran down his blushing face. He turns to look back at the male, who in return only gave him an exhausted smile. "You've done so well, Kei..." he praised him as he pulled out slowly to ensure nothing hurts, a low hiss leaving his mouth. Kei turns to lay on his back and looks up at him instead. He smiles and reached up to wrap an arm around the man's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. "I love you, dadd-"_

_"Don't say it..." he heard an angered voice. Above him the man had gone stiff, confusion ran through the boy as he looked at his father. "Wh-What?" he whispered._

_"Don't you dare say those disgraceful words, Kei Tsukishima!" he heard again, words not coming from his father at all. He stared at the door in agape, his mother, brother, Yamaguchi...all standing there. Yamaguchi covered his mouth, walking out into the hall as he silently cried. Akiteru looked at the man in pure disgust. Kei couldn't process what was happening at the moment, they were there when they weren't supposed to be. He had everything planned out so carefully, so how were they here!? His dad sighed and kissed Kei on his forehead. "DON'T KISS HIM, YOU BASTARD!" His mom yells out to the man, tears running down her cheeks as she held back her anger. Kei gets up quickly, scrambling for his disagreed clothes. His mom stared at his body, his slim waist covered in hand marks, his neck covered in small bruises...the redness of his rear. "Just what the hell did you do to him!?" She yells grabbing Kei's arm and pulling him to her. "CHILD! What have you done!? You should have known better, Kei!" Meanwhile, Akiteru was watching the scene before his eyes unfold. The way Kei suddenly jerked away from the woman and ran over to their father...no, he wasn't much of a father anymore. Kei's small tears ran down his face as his father slowly embraced him. Yamaguchi sobbed from the hall, dialing 911 quickly. Shakily he shook his head and watched as well, the person on the other line answering quickly. "911, what's your emergency?"_

_"D-Daddy, please! Tell them to leave! O-Or better yet, w-we could leave! I-_

_"Kei listen to yourself.."_

_but he didn't want to...no. He started to sob, heavily. "Please don't let them take you away! Daddy please!" he cried out holding tightly upon the male._

_At the time he was young...he didn't understand. Please- don't blame the child..._

_"He's your father!"_

_"He loves me! M-More than he loves you! he told me so himself-"_

_"Kei! Look at the situation! This isn't okay, you should be ashamed of yourself!"_

_No...Please don't blame the child, he doesn't understand! Help him instead! Please...seek help instead, don't-_

_"Kei!"_

_don't yell at him..._

_"KEI!"_

_don't yell at him..._

_"YOU WORTHLESS CHILD, SLEEPING WITH YOUR FATHER!"_

_PLEASE DON'T-_

_"N-NO!" and so he runs...away from the home. "Tsukki!" Yamaguchi calls after him, but he didn't listen, no he kept running, and running, and running...until he could no more._

_._

_._

"I mean..ngh, it wasn't your fault T-Tsuki...shima. Ah- Kageyama!" He could hear the boy moan from the other end of the line. He snorts and hangs up. "How dare he lets me rant to him during a dick appointment, what an ass, that shrimp."Shut up, Hinata boke..." At the time...he was an adult. He was exactly twenty-one years old. Kei Tsukishima ran away at the age of sixteen, after being sexually abused by his father. That's the story they went with, and his father was put in jail for the rest of his years. As Kei grew up he only knew one was to survive, so he sold his body until he had enough to quit. This was clear thinking he thought, his father had always told him what to do and how to do it. For the first time, he used his appeal for something useful...or that's what he thought. The man he'd just gotten off the phone with was someone he met randomly during an appointment, Shoyo Hinata, and later on...his boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio. He was grateful for the on and off couple, they took him in...and they fucked him too. He was happy again. Chuckling he looks up at the building he goes to three times a week, 'Hand Held Helping.' The cool air hits his skin and he lets out a breathy moan, he loved it here...the people here especially. He smiles at Kiyoko at the front desk and turns in his form for the day. "Here for your three o'clock?" she asks already typing on her computer. "Yes," he replied simply and short. He looks around as she type, taking in the other forms of life around him. Some couldn't walk, and those who couldn't see, and those who couldn't talk. People who don't care about being judged. And Kei...here for liking sex, too much of it. Upon his first time coming to the place, he found himself sucking the doctor off underneath his desk. Maybe he had a problem...but it was his money that paid for it so he didn't care much about how it would turn out. 

"Kuroo-san is ready to see you now, Kei." she giggles sending him off but he stops, looking at her confusingly. "Kuroo? Who's that-

"I'm new here." he gulps at the voice coming from the male who suddenly appeared beside him. With a small smile and nods at Kei."Shall we go to my office now? Or are you uncomfortable?" Kei shook his head quickly. "N-No it's fine." he swallows thickly feeling his body react quickly to the male...god why was he so...Beautiful! Kei couldn't help but whimper on the way to Kuroo's office space. It was big on the inside and neatly decorated. The air was nice, cool, and clean. He liked it, a lot. "Please, have a seat." Kuroo sits down and looks at Kei, softly smiling. "Is there...something wrong?" Kei asks the male shakes his head. "No, not at all. It's just I've heard your name somewhere before, but it's fine. So, Kei, if you would please tell me about yourself? In return, I'll do the same, and if that's too much for you, I'll go first instead." He chuckled.

At the time...he was an adult, twenty-one years old. Kei Tsukishima was a sex addict who was in love with his biological father. Kei Tsukishima was a sex addict who often touched himself as a younger child while with his best friend. Kei Tsukishima is a sex addict who goes to therapy and is now sitting hard in front of his new therapist as he talked swiftly. Kei Tsukishima was a sex addict living with two men who he often had sex with. Kei TSukishima is a sex addict. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Since childhood, Kei Tsukishima has wondered what made him different from his classmates when going to school. He wondered if they were as loved as he was, with his father. Yamaguchi was always there though, he knew that for sure. He loved his friend, as he did his father...but, he couldn’t tell him that, his father, of course, he’d be angry and spank him. And no matter how tempted the child was to do just that, to have the male’s hands-on him...he just couldn’t do it.  
_

_“Yamaguchi?” He had asked one day as they sat in their spot, in the back yard of their houses, which were right next door to each other. “Yeah, Tsukki?” He loves the name, only Yamaguchi could call him that...not even his father. “....Do you think you could...touch me?” This wasn’t the first time, no, they were caught together in school once as they were younger...but Kei knew better now, he was older and more experienced than the children in his class and maybe even more. Fifteen...they was fifteen at the time. The boy looked at his friend and laughed lightly. “Quit playing around Tsukki, we can’t do that-“_

_”But I want to!” He exclaims with a short gasp and a whine. “I’m already hard..” he begged the male, crying at some point, and eventually he gave in..._

_._

.

Kei sat across from the male, who continued to talk about himself, seeing that the blonde wasn’t gonna talk to him about personal matters. He was...uncomfortable. Squirming in the chair, he placed his hands in his lap to hide the bulge in his pants. He let out a small moan as he rubbed his thighs together, thinking about the man in front of him. The things he would do...Kuroo Tetsurou, how the name would roll off of his tongue. He was practically drooling, his body felt hot in the cool room...

”Kei?” He snaps out of his gaze, only to meet with a smile. “Y-Yes?” He swallows pulling lightly at the tint in his pants. “Would you like to use the bathroom? There’s one over there, so you won’t have to go out and pass others who’ll see your pants...” he chuckles. Kei gasps. “You-“

”I’d be a fool to not notice, it is my job after all.” any other person would have been embarrassed by this, but for Kei, it only meant one thing-

"So, are you saying...you want to have sex?" the older male chuckled shook his head, "Not at all." and of course this angered Kei, then what the hell did he want!?"But...you...you don't want to have sex with me?" he gave a small pout. "If it's your first time with a guy, don't worry, I'll be fine! And...office sex turns me on," he whispered the last part to himself and he ached more. He wanted the man, and playing hard to get? He hated it. "No, Kei." the man looks at him, his face showing no expression, yet Kei could see he was being respectful towards him. "But-please Kuroo-san?" he bites his lip as he continued to squirm around in the leather chair. Kuroo once again declines with a small smile. "You see, I'm here to help you Kei, not encourage you. Now, would you mind telling me if you're going to the bathroom or not? We still have about n hour or so of today's time and I'd like to get to know my patient a bit better." Kei scoffed as he stood, unzipping his pants as he stared the male in front of him down, "Then fuck me-

"I'm married, no thank you."

.

.

"Well if you ask me, I'd say he sounds like an ass," Hinata replied smugly on the other end of the phone. Kei's lesson was over, and he was left unsatisfied and bothered. The things they went over weren't much. After Kei had his episode in the bathroom, he came back and all they did was talk. It bothered him...Kuroo Tetsurou is a man twenty-four years of age. He was married to a beautiful woman and she was currently pregnant. It'd be a shame to get in the way...Kei laughed at the thought, the thought of having the man leave his wife for him, a nice fuck it would be. But then again he'd be doing the same thing he did years ago, only this time he'd be aware of the actual situation. He could feel himself frowning, if only he and his father had run away as he had suggested...they'd be fine. In truth, they would have been caught eventually, but...to Kei that was too early, and now he has to go to therapy because he likes things up his ass. With a small sigh, Kei makes his way down to the small shop down the road from the therapy center. To him, it was the best part about going, the attention he got from some of the customers was incredible, but...he liked the shop because of the items they sold. 

Walking in, the bell above the door alerts his entrance. He smiles at the person behind the counter and goes to his usual section, where they sold stuffed animals along with plushies and more. He smiles sitting down and touching the small plushes next to the chair. With a small sigh, he leans back and stares at the ceiling.

-

_''Would you like to be friends with me? I'm Kei Tsukishima, so nice to meet you! What's your name?"_

_"Tadashi...Yamaguchi." He was a small chile, no older than ten. Kei stared down at him as he drew in the sand with a stick, and sat down quietly. "What do you want?" the male had asked after a while of silence, peering up at Kei who smiled brightly at him for who knows what reason. "Well...I want to become friends! Is that okay?" he asks tilting his head in confusion. The green-haired male nods slowly. "...sure-"_

_"R-Really!?" he nods once more, turning away to draw in the sand again._

_At the time...Kei Tsukishima was new to certain things. He was told to be livelier, so that's what he did...for the sake of his family. Kei Tsukishima was nine years old, and tall for his age. He resembled his father a lot, some would even say that they were twins. That meant very much to Kei, and he loved his father. He knew most children his age didn't have fathers, or mothers, or anyone at that, so...he learned to cherish the moments he has with his. But the things his father did to him were quite strange. When he talked with his friends, they never mentioned their fathers touching their private parts before bed, or neck kisses, or kisses on the lip. No, Kei felt as if it was only him, so he kept his secrets to himself, feeling it would make his friends jealous that his father did such kind things to him and his body...and his love for the man only grew and grew._

_"Kei?" the older male had asked, stroking the blonde head of hair that belonged to his son...who sat on his knees happily looking up at him. "Yes, father?" he leaned into the touch, the hand was so warm then...and it had felt nice..."Open your mouth, okay? And keep it on for your father. You've been such a good bit lately that I can't help but want to reward you." He smiles seeing Kei nod his head. "Yes sir!"_

_As he got older...he started to wonder in secret: Where did that warmth go?_

_-_

He stares at the dinosaur pillows in wonder, remembering the toy he had in his drawer that resembled the thing sitting on the shelf. He decided to get it, for his benefits of course. He pays for the thing and heads out the door, smiling at the bell the notified his leavings. 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Please-, please..."_

_"Please what, baby?"_

_"Fuck me...harder, please- wrap your hands a-around my neck...yes, like that- fuck"_

Kei Tsukishima, a beautiful male who loved and craved attention. That same male who was in the arms of another, getting fucked to his core. He whimpered feeling the head of the male’s cock slip out, and back in again more slowly. He felt his hole clench, desperate for attention. He gasped feeling the cock slip out again and slap against his hole. “B-Bokuto-“ he cries out as the male presses into his stomach, slipping deeply back inside. "Such a good slut, my precious little boy..." Kei could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, a good little boy he was. It reminded him of his father...The only one who truly loved him. "Daddy..." he found himself whispering. Bokuto chuckled and lifts Kei's leg higher upon his waist. "Please." he pleaded, small tears rushing out his eyes as he could barely even see the male anymore. "Daddy please-"

He sobbed feeling the brush up against his prostate. Soon enough, Bokuto was fucking into the male with no signs of mercy. Kei watched his long legs be lifted into the air, the pulsating cock deep inside him. It is feeling...so good. His legs shook violently as he cried, his cock leaking at the repeated thrusts out for his prostate. "F-Fa..." he stopped himself by biting into his arm, it hurt, but he shouldn't think of the man, _that_ man. He could see it now, the blonde head of hair that curled at the tips. The tall yet lean body on top of him, making love to him. It all felt too real. "Bokuto-san!" the lewd look on Kei's face drove the man crazy, Bokuto panted leaning down to kiss his neck, making the already red marks darker. "I'm-...gonna cum." he forced out as his body bucked forward, Bokuto holding his legs tightly. "F..ather" he found himself whispering as the streaks flowed from his body, Bokuto filling him to the brim. Tears fell from his reddened eyes. He rubbed his stomach, moaning when Bokuto pulls out of his slowly but surely. The feeling of being filled...how long has it been? He couldn't remember. Kei sighed as the cum dripped from his hole. Standing to his feet he starts to gather his clothes. 

"Where are you going?" the male laying in bed asked staring at Kei's long legs in which he found outstandingly beautiful. "My appointment, it's Wednesday Bokuto-san," he groans putting the clothes on quickly, leaving no trace of himself like always."And besides, Keiji-san is on his way home from work, correct?" He walks out the door without hearing the response from him. Whatever their business was, he didn't want to be apart of it, he was only a nice fuck in his eyes. Rushing to his shared apartment, and passing Hinata and Kageyama as they fucked on the couch for the hundredth time, he quickly showers...and had a nice time getting the semen from his love hole. Once finished, he quickly gets dressed and steals Kageyama's keys on the way out. "What a nice fucking car," he mumbles and drives off.

.

.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show, Kei" 

Kuroo Tetsurou, the man stood tall behind his desk with a few pieces of colored paper and decorative pencils. "Hello..." he mumbles taking a seat and staring ahead of him. "How has your day been so far? Did you get enough rest, breakfast?" he smiles setting the items down in from them, on his desk, and taking off his coat. Kei couldn't help but stare at the man's fitted body. He just didn't have the right to look as good as he did, but he DID! Kei's eyes trailed is the body, from the shoes on his feet, to the hair of his head, and he can admit the man was perfect. Still, that doesn't matter to him, only his father did. Kuroo chuckles seeing as Kei wasn't going to respond to his questions, but that too was fine. "Today if you don't mind, I'd like for us to do a bit of drawing. Is that suitable enough for you?" Kei nods. His hand ached to touch the man before him. He sits down and points to the objects on his desk. "I don't exactly know what you like so I just got a bunch of random fruit stickers." he laughs nervously. Kei was silent. The feelings he felt this morning were gone...and he ached, badly. "And, another thing..." Kei looks up as Kuroo pulls out a box of crayons as well. "I want you to try something for me." And that got the blonde's attention. He almost _moaned_ at the words. Was it an order? Was he demanding that he did something? He could feel his heart racing as he stared at the man hungrily. 

"Stop." huh?

"S-Stop?" he asks staring at him in confusion. Kuroo nods, "Yes. It has occurred to me that you've been coming here quite a long time and I've come to the conclusion that you didn't get the help you deserve. Right now I can tell by your movements that you're little friend has awoken, am I correct?" Kei stays silent looking down at the tint in his pants. He sighs and stands up, repeating the actions of his last visit. The rejection was not something he could handle. He starts by unbuttoning the pants and unzipping them. "Every time you get a sexual thought, I want you to tell yourself to stop." Kuroo kept talking, by then Kei had his pants pooling at his feet. "Kuroo-san I-

"Kuroo? You have a visitor!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. Kuroo nods standing up and patting Kei on his shoulder. "Yes, I'll be right there!" he replies. "Kei, pull up your clothes and use the method. After the visitor leaves, we'll jump right into our activity." he smiles and watches as the blonde pulls up his pants slowly. 

"Come in!" Kuroo yells, even though he's the one to open the door. He smiles brightly kissing her cheek...rubbing her stomach...hugging her body. His wife was here, there at Kuroo's office. Kei listens as they talk, interrupting his session and everything! He was upset now...Kei watches as she hands him an envelope and Kuroo's face lights up in joy. Kei scoffs and stands up, brushing past them. "Kei where are you-

"Bathroom." 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here..." Kei's eyes scanned the person, who was leaning against the sink and now looking at him and quickly averted them. The person shook their head, "I-I's fine, don't w-worry..." Kei found himself looking back at them. 

"I'm K-Koshi Sugawara, Kei Tsu-kishima, right? I-I'm here f-for the same reason you are...a-and you're hard." He speaks with a stutter is the first thing Kei notices, the second is what the male was doing when he walked in. Looking over at the sink he saw a napkin that was balled up, but you could see the white substance on it. "You..." Kei hesitated and took a breath before touching himself between the legs. "N-Need help?" he nodded with a small whimper. Finally, he was being touched by another person other than himself today. Still, it annoyed him how Kuroo's wife had interrupted their session, he was so close...he even stood there as he pulled up his pants. Kei could feel Koshi unzip his pants and touch him through the thin yet protective material of his underwear. "Do you prefer the top or the bottom?" 

.

.

"S-Suga-san...!" He gasps. Kei, who was up against the wall, legs in the air as Sugawara fucked into him, cries out feeling his soon to be the third orgasm. "You feel...so good, Kei..ngh." They moaned in synch, both forgetting where they were, and they loved it. The door left unlocked. It was Kei's idea and the silver-haired man couldn't agree more. He whimpers at the feel of his legs shaking violently. "Suga-san!-" He gasps digging his nails into the other's skin. His dead dropping down, watching his cock spurt the cum onto his stomach. He holds on tightly looking back up at the other. Sugawara, face flushed and panting heavily, smile down at him with a wink of his eye. Just as the male pulled out, the door opens, startling the two. 

"Found them..." Kuroo...Kei looks up quickly at the male, who was quietly processing the situation. And the other person, with a hand over his face walks towards Suga and whispers something in his ear that Kei couldn't hear. Kuroo comes over and picks him up, just as Sugawara had pulled away and started to put his clothing back on silently. "Um...Kuroo-san-"

"Put on your clothes."

"But-"

"Now," he speaks putting him down, no other words come from the male. Deep down he was excited about the situation. Hid body trembled happily, looking over at the silver-haired man, who was now walking out with the other man that came in. "Am I in trouble?" he asks with a small smirk once he and Kuroo were alone and back into the room. Kuroo looks at him and sighs. "I don't want to end up like the last person who worked here and had you as their patient." he runs a hand through his hair, "If you were to be caught by anyone else, I could've been in so much trouble. Next time, use the bathroom in here." he says calmly. Kei scoffs, "But I didn't want my moans to interrupt your oh so sweet moment with your wife-"

"Damnit Kei!" he yells. Kei swallows looking up at him in quite a shock. "One thing you need to understand is that you're going to have to think about others and the lives you could ruin if you just fuck around." He sighs again. The blonde fiddles with his fingers as he eyes the man. "Are you backed up? I mean I understand because she's pregnant and all, but you know all you have to do is ask instead of yelling at m-"

"Today's session is over, see you next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, writer's block. I promise a much longer chapter than this, I just felt I needed to post something. Thank you for reading my book and I hope you enjoy it till the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in such a long time! Please enjoy this chapter, my laptop is down so I haven’t been able to update as I wanted to.

“He’s canceled on me for two weeks straight!” A furious blonde called out to the one beneath him. “Chibi! Have I done something wrong?” He frowns. Shoyo, the one beneath him, looks up in annoyance. “I don’t know..now move please.” Biting his lip and he moves his hips against Kei’s lower half. The blonde nods, “yes, sorry.” He mutters, grabbing Shoyo by his legs, lifting them higher above his head.   
  


_____

For weeks, Kei had been without his sessions. For Tetsurou to love his job, he sure as hell wasn’t doing it correctly. And it pissed Kei off. He didn’t understand.. he started to have regrets. Was Tetsurou right about him? Had he lost his job because of what Kei did in the bathroom that day? Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, Kei watched as Shoyo slept peacefully next to him. He felt disgusted for the first time in his life after sex. It..smelled like sex. He, Kei, didn’t like it. Huffing, he leaves the room. Tobio sat in the living room, typing away on his phone as usual. Kei grabs it and tosses the device on the couch next to them. “Hey-“

”shut up.” The male grumbles, dropping to his knees. “I’m gonna suck you off.” He states, undoing the buttons on Tobio’s pants. Kei’s hands were shaking, lightly but he could see the vibration. He was.. nervous. Scared even. What was going on? He took the cock into his mouth with ease, moaning shakily. Tobio stared at him confusingly. “ Come on, I’m not in the mood-!” He lets out a small breath, Kei sucking harshly. “That’s enough!” Kei stops, looking up at Tobio. “Fucking hell. This isn’t enough.” He grumbles and stands, grabbing the keys to Tobio’s car.

”I’ll be back.” He says, exiting the room. Tobio fixes his clothes, going up to the room where Shoyo slept. “Hey..” he whispers to him. He moves the hair from his face and kisses his forehead. “Hm..” The slept one opened his eyes. “What?” He asked, yawning as he ran a hand through his hair. “Is Tsukishima okay?” Tobio asked with a frown. Shoyo sighs, “When is it ever okay?” In truth, Kei had seen things differently. He saw things his way. Shoyo had worried about Kei since the moment they’ve met each other.   
  
  


After Tsukishima running away from his family, he stumbled across Shoyo Hinata, who lived a few blocks away from his home. He..told Shoyo everything. From that moment on, Shoyo and Kei had been together. By the time they were 17, Kei’s family had stopped looking for him..and his father was in prison. And thus Shoyo became Kei’s new Yamaguchi. Around the age of 18, Kageyama came around. And no, Kei wasn’t jealous, he was happy for them. And yes, they had sex a lot together, but it was only sex...

Yamaguchi... Kei hadn't heard that name in years. Tadashi Yamaguchi, the name rolling off of Kei's tongue as he stared at the male as if he'd seen a ghost. Or... better yet, an angel. Was he really, right there? Just an arm's reach away. The small being growing in height, the length of his hair growing as well. His body curving perfectly. Kei nearly had an orgasm..something he desperately wanted at the moment. Something he for some reason, couldn't accomplish at the moment. "Yams..." He wanted to call out, yet the name coming off in a whispering tone. He had so many questions! Kei was confused as well. How? When had the male arrived, and near Kei's location too? Was he being tracked down in silence? Kei continued to watch him, the way Tadashi's body moved as he tried to get out the words. "Who was he talking to?" Kei asks himself as his eyes, his long..lingering gaze, on Tadashi's body, slowly focused on the other person. A man, male. Long legs, brown hair... His smile was intimidating. Who were they to each other? Kei felt drawn, to both of them. They were both beautiful..and enough to make Kei have one of the best orgasms in his entire life. Of course, Kei knew that statement to be false, no one could give him a better orgasm than his father. 

Kei sipped at his drink lightly, holding one of the dinosaurs he'd finally purchased from the shop. He was..he wanted to, talk to him, say /something/. But there weren't any words for his to say. His eyes gazed up at Tadadhi's face before those same eyes were staring right at another pair. Tadashi felt his heart stop, his breath shortening as he stood, quickly. "Tsukki..." He whispers, long legs moving forward. Kei panicked, wanting to move along with him. Instead, he gets up quickly. "Tsukki- Kei!" He could hear Tadashi call him, long for him. His best friend... His other half. "Tadashi-" 

"Tsukki!" the voice called out, many, many times. Kei ran... He couldn't do it, not now, not today. His throat burned. Kei found himself in a nearby park, eyes stinging. He started to cough. What was this? Kei was so confused...until he felt it. The water droplet touching his hand ever so gently. Water...no, a tear? Another fell, and after that, two more. Kei was crying. He felt sick at the thought. Crying? Why would he /cry/? The memories came down onto him. a storm rising inside of his body. The tears, they didn't stop. They kept coming, even when Kei tried to wipe them away. Kei felt his body sink to the ground, hugging his knees on impact. Lowering his head, Kei sobbed for the first time in a long time... It felt good, so good. To cry, it felt so good to feel again..pain. That's the word...

Pain, what did the word truly mean, Kei wondered. He sat there, alone.. He knew, that at the end of the day, he was alone. Kei was always.. Alone. And in pain. Pain, what was that four-letter word's meaning? Kei sobbed as he held back the burning sensation within his throat. He could still hear Tadashi's voice. He'd grown up to be so beautiful, his body outstanding. Tadashi knew Kei, they recognized each other! Kei sniffles, a pair of feet appearing in front of him. A sly chuckle makes its way through all of those tears. Kei lifting his head, he looked a mess, or that's what he assumed. "So what...you another guy asking for a quick fuck?" the smile slowly fades. 

"Tsukki..." The voice whispered the body ut belonged to dropping down to Kei's height. "Yamaguchi? What a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Hey- that guy you were with? A fucking hottie, maybe we could fuck him together, yeah?" Tadashi only stares at him, beginning to stroke Kei's cheek. "I should have run with you.." He spoke softly, beginning to sniffle. "DON'T CRY YOU IDIOT-!"

"Sorry Tsukki.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is back and working! sorry, it took me so long to update, but I'll try to upload more as I get the chance. Hoped you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can find yourself to enjoy this book, and I'm sorry if it is uncomfortable for many!


End file.
